


now you know

by xxcaribbean



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Derogatory Language, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcaribbean/pseuds/xxcaribbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn's the slut of the school, and liam's the popular overachiever who believes he needs a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now you know

Zayn’s at his locker changing out his school books when he hears a set of footsteps stop near him. He closes the metal door and comes face to face with the person who is most likely looking for a quick shag.

“What can I do for you?” he asks. The boy’s cute, and it’s a rare thing when Zayn says that because he’s slept with pretty much everyone in the entire school and he's pretty good at remembering each and every one of them he's fucked.

The boy in front of him is sporting a football jacket and while Zayn thinks he looks familiar, he shrugs and lets it slide. Maybe it’s someone he’s had before but one of the few he doesn't remember.

“Can I talk to you?” The kid has brown hair and brown eyes and a face that makes him look like a lost puppy.

Zayn’s favorite.

He quirks an eyebrow at the teenager and narrows his eyes. “If you haven’t noticed,” Zayn leans in towards the boy and whispers, “we’re doing that right now.”

The teen’s lips fall into a straight line, obviously not pleased with Zayn’s snarky behavior.

“I mean in private,” the boy states.

Zayn shrugs. “Alright, if you say so. Follow me.”

The boy does and Zayn leads him into an abandoned classroom that no one uses. There are still plenty of desk and chairs in the room and Zayn figures it’s a supply room for unused items throughout the school.

Zayn sets his backpack on one of the tables and turns to face the boy who’s now looking around the room. He interrupts his thoughts though with a question, “So, are you looking to fuck me right now or can I get away with sucking you off?”

“What?” the boy in question looks confused, and Zayn gets it. He’s one of those football jocks who’s scared of his sexuality and is only using Zayn to figure out if he likes cock or not.

It’s cool. It’s happened to him before. No big deal.

Zayn walks over to the kid and grabs the strap on his shoulder in order to remove the boy’s backpack. He sets it on the floor and then reaches for the kid’s waist, pulling him flush against his body.

“We can start off slow if you want. You’re scared, and you don’t want to get in too deep. I completely understand.”

The boy’s still got a confused look on his face, and so Zayn does the one thing he really knows how to do. He presses his lips against the boy’s full pink ones, hoping that it will help the boy decide whether or not he wants to proceed getting naked with Zayn.

Though apparently the boy is in more denial than Zayn previously thought, because he finds himself flying backwards, and he has to quickly reach out behind him in order to catch himself on one of the tables so that he doesn’t fall.

“What the fucking hell?” The boy’s livid, and Zayn’s got no clue what he’s done wrong. The teen had asked to talk to him and here he was _talking_ and now he’s acting as if Zayn’s the one who self-imposed in his personal space.

“Hey, you came in here looking to get off. Don’t blame me for doing what you asked.” Zayn stands up straight and looks the other boy in the eye.

“What I asked? I asked to talk to you, not for you to grope me.”

“Don’t blame me for doing my job!” Zayn snaps.

“Your job?” The boy blinks and then a look of realization crosses his face. “You’ve got more issues than I thought if you think that low of yourself; especially when you automatically assume that everyone who _just_ wants to talk to you only wants to fuck you shameless instead.”

Zayn looks confused now.

“When I said I wanted to talk,” the teen starts, “I meant it. I’m sorry you assumed otherwise.” The brown-eyed lad crosses his arms and waits for Zayn to say something.

Zayn tilts his head. “Alright, you want to talk? I’m listening.”

The room goes silent, and Zayn only watches the other boy. He’s shuffling on his feet and his brows furrow and Zayn just wants to know what the fuck is going on.

_ He’s nervous _ , Zayn thinks.

“Zayn Malik,” the boy begins, “I wanted to know if you’d like to go on a date with me.”

The room goes silent again and Zayn’s not sure if he’s heard that correctly, but when he looks at the boy, he looks like he’s ready to bolt out of the room and Zayn concludes that yes, this kid just asked him out on a date.

Zayn laughs.

He hunches over, holding his stomach in the process because who in the hell was this kid to ask someone like Zayn out? He didn’t do dates and everyone in the school knew that.

When he calms down, he looks at the other male who’s got a scowl on his face. Zayn can’t lie and say he doesn’t feel the tinniest amount of guilt because really, no one likes being straight up laughed at when they’re pretty much wearing their heart on their sleeve, but good grief, this teen had it coming.

“You could’ve just said no,” the teen says matter-of-factly. He moves then, gathering up his backpack in his hands and slinging it over his shoulder. He turns on his heel and walks towards the exit but now Zayn is feeling a rush of guilt and he calls out to him, “Wait.”

The boy stops and turns around, a questioning look on his face. Zayn really didn’t mean to be rude and while he feels like apologizing, he’s not going to.

“What’s your name?”

The boy’s eyes narrow this time, like he can’t believe Zayn just asked that question.

_ Who’s being presumptuous now _ , Zayn thinks. He wants to say it aloud but knows he probably shouldn’t if he wants to know the boys name.

And Zayn wants to know.

_ Wait, why do I want to know? _

“Liam Payne,” the football player replies.

The name sounds familiar, but at the moment, Zayn can’t recall where he’s heard it before, so he…

No wait.

Liam Payne: one of the few guys in school who’s actually gay and no one gives him crap about it.

He’s also on the football team.

And he’s also an honors student.

Popular. Gay. Friends with pretty much everyone.

That Liam.

_ Oh _ .

So Zayn realizes he’s just had a dull moment, everyone does, right?

Either way, Liam’s now looking at him expecting a smartass comment to be directed at him, but Zayn can’t find it in himself to do anything of the sort. So instead, he asks, “Why do you want to take me on a date?” which completely surprises him if he’s honest, because now, he doesn’t want to talk to Liam anymore. He just wants the other boy to leave before someone finds out about this conversation and decides to spread a rumor about poor old Liam Payne associating with the underdog, Zayn Malik.

“Because I like you and that’s what people do when they like someone?” Liam says it as a question and Zayn realizes that the teen’s confidence has grown in the past 5.2 seconds and Zayn’s gotta hand it to him, no wonder he’s so well liked. If he’s as smart as they say he is, then maybe everyone is just using him too, though Zayn figures Liam would’ve had them all figured out by now if that were true.

“Yeah, okay. I understand that, thanks.” Zayn’s restless now. “But why?”

“You know, for someone who’s been through some shit situations recently, you sure do act like a dick.”

Zayn just feels insulted now.

And okay, so maybe Liam is right, but it’s not like he’d understand anyway. Everyone likes Liam and no one likes Zayn, and being a sarcastic, selfish prick is his only defense and he’ll be damned if he has to give that up now.

Zayn makes a move to speak but Liam’s addressing him again. “Look, I realize I don’t have to ask you out if I want any sort of sexual favors. It’s pretty clear that you give those out for free, but I’m asking you on a date, not anything more.”

Zayn feels suspicious now. Although Liam may appear as an overall nice guy, Zayn really doesn’t know him and what with everything he’s been through the past couple of months, he wouldn’t put it past the teen to set him up and break what’s left of Zayn’s spirit. He really can’t afford that, especially with how shitty his life is at the moment. He knows there’d be nothing left of him but an empty shell if someone tried something with him.

“What makes you think I’d say yes?” Zayn asks.

“I expected a flat-out no, actually. Never really thought anyone would laugh in my face for asking them out, but all the same, it’s free food.”

Indeed it is.

Free food always sounds great.

Always.

Still, just because there’s free food involved, doesn’t mean that Liam would play nice. Zayn takes his time thinking over the pros and cons of going out on a date with Liam before answering him.

“Fine,” Zayn grumbles. “One date. That’s it”

“That’s it,” Liam agrees.

x.x.x.x

Zayn is well aware of the stares when he enters the classroom.

After Liam had left him in the abandoned classroom on his own, telling him they’d be going out this Friday and to meet him by his truck after football practice, Zayn had sat down in one of the many chairs that littered the floor. He’d run his fingers through his hair and tried his best not to worry, but he couldn’t help but play the _what if_ game. He sat there for a good ten minutes before he realized he really needed to get to class and now here he is, walking in late, with everyone’s eyes focused on him.

At first, he thought it was possible that they had all found out about the conversation he’d just had with Liam. Turns out they’re just whispering filthy words when he walks by them, trying to get to his seat. They make no effort in covering up what they’re saying. Their eyes are locked on him and he can hear those names, those words that haunt him day in and day out.

Slut.

Manwhore.

Cocksucker.

Faggot.

Those being the most popular on a much longer list Zayn hadn’t bothered writing down.

He sits at his desk in the back of the room and tries his best to pay attention to the teacher. One thing he can honestly say he’s proud of is the fact that he’d managed to pass all his classes. He’s not one of those overtly smart kids; he does receive low grades sometimes, but they’re passing and they’re always enough to get him by in school, though Zayn wishes he could be more than that. More than a student that just does okay, and he can’t wait for graduation. He’ll finally be able to get out of this town and out into the real world and that’s all he wants, to escape, to get away from these hypocritical people and his failing family.

He can feel people’s eyes on him still and Zayn really wants to leave the school, but know it’s in his best interest to stay. These teens never let him forget what he is and it frustrates him that he can’t go a day without all of the bullshit and lies.

Well, not everything they whisper is a lie.

It’s true when they say he started whoring himself out after he’d fucked a jock.

And it’s also true when they say he’d enjoyed it.

But what isn’t true is the reason why Zayn had done it in the first place. Everyone claimed he was a cockslut and was so desperate for attention, he’d let anyone fuck him for the right price.

In actuality, it had started because some football player wouldn’t leave him alone.

He’d been smoking a fag behind the brick building just before classes started, minding his own business when one of the football players found him and shoved him up against the wall and threatened to kick his ass. Zayn, being slightly brilliant at the time, decided it was best if he spit on the boy and tell him to _fuck off_. And while that had been a good idea a few seconds before he’d done it, it certainly wasn’t after because the jock had a death grip on him and Zayn figured that if he died right then and there, that was fine by him.

Instead, the jock shoved him even further into the wall and sneered at him. “Heard you’re desperate for money, Malik. Is it true?”

Zayn had stopped struggling by then, wondering what this guy was getting at.

“I’ve got a proposition for you.” The jock loosened his grip and as much as Zayn had wanted to run at the time, he didn’t because the conversation was getting interesting and although he knew it wasn’t going to end very well, he still wanted to know what this bloody fuck of a guy thought was so great that he believed Zayn would agree to it.

“You let me fuck you real good, and I’ll make sure your pocket’s fat for the next few days,” the other male said.

Zayn only blinked and wondered _what in the ever loving fuck_.

“You want to fuck me after all you’ve put me through?” Zayn had asked. He’d narrowed his eyes and he wasn’t quite sure what to make of this entire situation. And of course, that was the last thing he’d ever expected to hear.

“You little bitch. Are you up for it or not?”

Zayn only stayed frozen on the spot. He’d tried to think over this offer, but the other male had grabbed him again, shoved him up against the wall even further and smashed his lips against Zayn’s.

The kiss had been sloppy and wet and not anything Zayn wanted, but at some point the jock’s mouth had found Zayn’s neck, and the boy knew he was gone. Before he really knew what he was doing he’d muttered _fine, I’ll fuck you_ and that was all the other teen needed to hear, because then he’d had Zayn by the arm, pulling him into an empty classroom to fuck him raw.

Zayn smirks at the memory. It isn’t anything to laugh about really, but it’s a bittersweet moment in Zayn’s life. It’d been a turning point for him and that was something he’d realized after they’d come down off their post-coital high. The jock kept his end of the deal and paid Zayn in full cash and while at the time it was something he needed, he’d also realized he’d sealed his fate by then.

He remembers the first whispers and rumors and how they’d started, how they spread like wildfire.

It was then that Zayn knew he was really fucked.

Both literally and figuratively.

And even when he thinks back to that time, back to that moment, he honestly doesn’t know if he’d change it if he could, because although the rest of the school still likes to treat him like a cunt, all he can say is that at least he’s being paid for it.

In the end, both parties are happy and Zayn still doesn’t see anything wrong with it. But if he’d look closely at himself, which Zayn tends to avoid, he’d really see the cracks beginning to form on his heart. As of now, he can get away with fucking anyone and everyone he wants, but graduation’s on the horizon, and Zayn honestly has no idea if he’ll be able to keep up this game of cat and mouse for much longer.

x.x.x.x

Liam knocks on the door to the drama club before he opens it and is met with a roomful of eyes, staring at him and making him feel slightly uncomfortable. He looks around the room and spots both Harry and Louis in the corner trying their best to keep their hands to themselves, but clearly it’s not working because they’re both giggling at one another like school girls. Liam clears his throat, still standing in the doorway, and tries to gain their attention. Harry notices him first and tugs on Louis sleeve.

“Sorry, just need to borrow them for a  moment,” Liam says to the class, which have already chose to ignore him in favor of their conversations he had previously just interrupted.

Harry and Louis come running through the door, past Liam and make their way over to a table sitting in the hallway.

“Come on, Liam,” Louis calls, patting the seat of the chair, motioning for him to sit down next to him.

“What’s happened this time?” Harry asks. He’s chosen to sit on top of the table, next to Louis.

Liam walks over, sits down and rests his head against the table. The other two males look at one another and back at Liam.

“You’ve done something bad, haven’t you?” Louis asks him. He runs his fingers through Liam’s hair, an attempt to comfort the boy.

“Not exactly,” Liam says. “Well, maybe a little.”

“Which is it?” Harry retorts.

“ImayhaveaskedZaynMalikoutonadateandnowIdon’tknowwhatIshoulddo.”

“What?” comes the reply from both of Liam’s friends.

“I may have asked Zayn Malik out on a date and now I don’t know what I should do.” Liam sighs. He feels like he’s dug himself into a hole, and it’s one that he’s not quite sure he can get out of.

“When? Why? _Now_?” Louis gasps.

“Yes, I just came back from talking to him.”

“And what did he say?”

“He said yes.”

“He – Zayn said yes?”

Liam lifts his head up off the table, pushing away Louis hand and nods. Louis can’t help but stare at the teen like he’s lost his mind.

“What made you ask him out now, after all this time?” Louis looks offended, which only makes Liam feel like even more of an idiot than he already is.

“Well, I was walking to class, and I saw him at his locker, and I don’t know what came over me.” Liam holds his head in his hands, shaking his head like he can’t believe what he’s done either. “But he looked quite fit, and the next thing I know I’m asking him if we can talk and he said sure and then we ended up in a room together where he thought I wanted to fuck him and then I asked him out.”

Liam takes a deep breath and glances at his friends.

“But you do want to fuck him,” Harry says. He’s looking at Liam, and he can see the growing smirk on the younger boy’s face. Liam only frowns and then Harry’s crying out _ow_ because Louis’ slapped him upside the head.

“Alright, well it’s not like you can take it back now.” Louis shrugs. He’s looking wide-eyed at Liam now, and he’s not making him feel any better.

“So you’re saying I should go?”

“You might as well, but after that, you need to watch yourself, mate.”

Louis pats Liam on the back in a lame attempt to reassure the boy.

“Are you telling me I made a mistake?” Liam asks. He’s wringing his hands together now.

“Look, I know I’ve teased you about your… crush on him, but –“ Louis starts, but is cut off by Liam almost shouting, “What do you mean you’ve teased me about it? You’re the one who’s practically told me to go for it!”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think you’d have the balls to do it!” Louis declares.

Liam groans and Harry chooses to speak up then, “Liam, we just want you to be happy, and you know us, we don’t care what Zayn’s done or actually, who he’s done, but we don’t want you getting involved with something you can’t handle.”

And Harry is completely right. Liam doesn’t know Zayn, but he knows of him, and that’s completely different than actually knowing him.

The only thing he knows for certain is that Zayn is the bad boy of the school. He’s the one who gets in trouble and the teachers don’t give two shits about him. A lost cause is what they called him in the beginning and what they continue to call him now. He’s _that_ kid, the one who’s had a hard time fitting in because people heard about his home life and how much of a alcoholic, doped up mother he had.

No one was willing to get involved, and they left Zayn to his own devices, waiting to watch the kid fail.

And Liam refused to be one of those people.

He never spoke to the boy when he’d first arrived at the school three years ago and Liam regrets it every day since, because he believes that everyone needs a friend and if Zayn had been around the right sort of people, he most likely wouldn’t be in the situation he was in now.

He’s the school’s bad boy, but he’s also the school’s slut, and while he had made the decision to continue on shagging whomever he wanted, it wasn’t fair that the entire school used him because of it.

They were all hypocrites and Liam has finally had enough.

“I don’t think he’s too far gone,” Liam says in response to Harry’s comment. Louis shoots him a pointed look that doesn’t need any explaining. “He may need a little work, but more importantly he needs someone who cares about him.”

“And you want to be superman and save his life, Liam?” Louis rolls his eyes.

“No, but at least I’m willing to show him that not everyone he’ll come in contact with are giant pricks.”

Liam stands up from his seat, gives his friends a wave and walks off, not bothering to hear what else they have to say. He knows they’re just looking out for him and he couldn’t really complain about the advice they gave him, seeing as he was the one that went looking for it in the first place, but he figured they’d be a little more understanding about what he was feeling.

Liam walks down the hall to his next class and decides that if anything, Zayn is going to become his next pet project: operation beautiful – finding a way for Zayn Malik to see that he doesn’t have to sleep around in order to feel wanted.

x.x.x.x

Friday comes around a lot quicker than Zayn expects it to. And if he’s honest with himself, he’s not ready for it either.

Usually, the weekend is his time to get away from school, to hide himself away from the world and not have to worry about anyone saying anything derogatory towards him.

But Friday is here and he’s got a date with Liam Payne.

Yeah, that still hasn’t sunk in yet.

He’s at home now, trying to find a decent outfit to wear. It’s not like he actually cares what he wears, but then again there’s a little piece of him that does care. He wants Liam to like him, and although the invitation should’ve been enough to confirm that yes, Liam already liked him, there was still that nagging doubt in the back of his mind that Liam would call off this date he promised and leave him in the dust for someone else to find.

Zayn chooses to wear dark grey jeans and a red polo shirt. It’s not anything fancy, but it’s casual and he hopes that Liam hadn’t expected more.

When he’s done dressing, he leaves the house in a rush, not bothering to tell anyone where he’s going and head’s straight for the school’s parking lot. Although Liam had offered to pick him up, Zayn had been adamant that he could just meet Liam after practice. His home’s no place for someone like Liam and Zayn can’t even imagine ever having the boy over.

And why is he even thinking like that? Like after this _date,_ they’ll be friends.

Because really, Zayn only promised to go out with Liam once. One date, and that’s it.

He doesn’t even know why he agreed to it in the first place.

_ It’s a stupid idea _ , Zayn thinks. Liam may like him now, but he’d soon find that Zayn doesn’t have much to offer aside from anything having to do with sex. He isn’t interesting and he certainly isn’t as smart as Liam and he’s got no idea how they’ll even be able to hold a conversation.

Zayn’s about ready to turn around and go back home, but when he gets to the parking lot, he can see various members of the football team leaving the premises including Liam. The boy’s standing next to a white Ford pickup truck, talking to someone on the team. He’s got his gym bag slung over his shoulder until he opens one of the truck’s doors and throws it in the back seat.

He stands at the edge of the parking lot, making no move to go any closer until every other jock is in their cars and driving off, and only once they’ve done that, does Zayn make his presence known to the boy.

Liam smiles at him and the rest is history.

Zayn is hook, line and sinker.

x.x.x.x

It’s Sunday and Liam is over at Niall’s house. He and the boys are hanging out and Louis’ just asked him about his date with Zayn.

“He’s not that bad actually,” Liam says.

“Really?”

Niall’s distracted by the gaming system in his basement and munching on chips in the process. Harry’s trying his best to be the other lad, but he keeps cursing and saying that Niall’s cheating. They’re not paying any attention to Liam, and he’s kind of grateful for that, although Louis could still be a handful on his own.

“I asked him out again though.”

Louis raises his eyebrow and takes a sip of whatever’s in his plastic cup.

“We got on really well, actually. He didn’t try any moves on me, but he wasn’t very talkative either.” Liam stops speaking, not really knowing what to say next. He feels…

Well, he doesn’t know how he feels really.

The date certainly didn’t go how he had expected it to because he’d found that Zayn was a lot more reserved when confronted by people who actually wanted to talk to him.

Instead of the outgoing, let’s-have-sex-right-now demeanor he’d had when Liam first spoke to him, he kept quiet and only really conversed when Liam asked him a direct question. And although Liam understood that he was most definitely out of his comfort zone at the time, he figured that because Zayn did have an outgoing side to him, he’d be the same cocky, arrogant teen the school proclaimed him to be.

He was far from it.

Which only further proved to Liam that Zayn needed a friend, someone to care about him and just be there for him. Liam had asked him simple questions like _what’s your favorite color_ and _what kind of music do you listen to_. He avoided the personal questions and he could tell that Zayn was happy he had.

The only thing Liam had been determined to do that night was to show Zayn with his words and actions that he wasn’t like everyone at school. And although the other boy had been relatively reserved during their dinner date, Liam could see a glint in his eye he hadn’t seen the first day he’d talk to him. It was only a tiny little sparkle and Liam concluded that it was something that hadn’t been there for a long while yet.

Something like Zayn’s spirit, his soul that he kept hidden because other people and their filthy words had made him hide away.

Liam wanted to be the one to put it back, to fill Zayn’s hollowness and that Friday night along with the first day they spoke was only the starting point, was only just the beginning of something huge.

x.x.x.x

They’re on their second date now and Zayn is actually having a good time.

Liam decided the bowling alley was a good place to go and although Zayn had chuckled at the idea, it turns out it was after all.

Zayn’s winning; Liam having gotten several gutter balls in a row. As much as he pretends to be mad, Zayn knows Liam isn’t, but he likes the way he pouts anytime Zayn manages to knock more than one pin down.

It’s towards the end of the game now and Liam only has two more turns to go. He’s reluctant to go though, claiming he’ll only lose, but Zayn just snickers and pushes the boy up towards the lane. He stands by Liam’s side and when Liam get’s in position to let to ball go, Zayn shakes his head and tells him he’s doing it wrong.

“Then how are you supposed to do it?” Liam’s brow is furrowed and he really looks lost and confused and Zayn just smiles at him because he looks too damn adorable and…

_ Woah,  _ Zayn thinks. _Where in the hell did that come from?_

Zayn clears his throat and shakes his head, changing his thoughts before they go any deeper. He takes a hold of the bowling ball and shows Liam how he needs to hold it before handing it back to the boy. He then proceeds to demonstrate how Liam should stand and when the other boy still has trouble moving just so, Zayn, knowing it’s most definitely a bad idea, but does it anyway, places his hands around the jock’s waist and moves him into the correct position. He then taps on Liam’s legs, directing him how to stand so that when he moves to throw the bowling ball, it’ll go straight down the lane and actually knock a few pins down.

Stepping back, he hears Liam let out a short breath before the teen moves and lets the bowling ball go.

It ends up knocking a majority of them down and when Liam turns around, he’s got bright smile on his face.

“Thanks,” he says.

“No problem,” Zayn replies. He winks and turns back to grab his bowling ball so he can take the next turn.

x.x.x.x

It’s the third date that changes everything.

Liam knows because he’s planned it that way and while he knows this could either make or break him and Zayn’s growing relationship, it needs to be done.

There’s the possibility of waiting until they’re several dates in to finally do this, but Liam wants to let Zayn know his true intentions and why exactly he’s with Zayn to begin with.

It’s not like he’s lied nor done anything that’d make Zayn hate him, but he wants Zayn to know that he’s sorry. He’s sorry that he hadn’t approached Zayn before and that the boy had to suffer what he was going through at school alone.

Liam wants Zayn to know he has a friend and if he wants, possibly a boyfriend.

He’s currently pulling into the parking lot of a major park about thirty minutes away from where both boy’s live. There are kids running around the place, screaming and yelling and having a good time. Parents sit at park tables while others are cooking food on the grill.

The setting makes Liam smile and he parks his truck and steps out with Zayn in tow. He grabs the picnic basket from the backseat, the one he’d had to get from his house after informing Zayn of the detour they’d be making. He was well away of the way Zayn had tensed up, but he let the olive-skinned boy know that he didn’t have to go inside his house. Zayn had only nodded and visibly relaxed.

Liam begins walking, making sure Zayn is following him, down a path enveloped by the forest of trees that outline the park. The path is made of dirt and it doesn’t look like many people walk through here, but Liam knows exactly where he’s going. They walk in silence, with Zayn by his side, glancing around at the sea of trees that are surrounding them.

The route is narrow at first but gradually widens and they’re met with a small lake surrounded by the forest. There’s a small dock floating on the water, attached to the dry land so it doesn’t drift away. It’s quant and there’s no one around. Liam can hear the faint bustle of people in the park, but he still finds the place peaceful. He glances at Zayn and the teens got a look of wonder on his face, taking in his surroundings with big eyes.

“I was nine and I got lost in the park and found this place,” Liam states. He looks away from Zayn and moves towards the wooden dock so he can sit down. He can hear Zayn follow him over but when the boy makes no move to sit down, he finds that he’s standing on the edge of the dock, looking at the water like it’s going to bite him. Liam only raises an eyebrow, which Zayn notices and causes his cheeks to turn slightly red.

“I can’t swim,” he says.

“You can’t swim?” His tone is slightly patronizing and he realizes too late that he probably shouldn’t have said anything because Zayn looks away with a frown on his face which only makes Liam feel worse. “Sorry, I mean, I don’t think I’ve met anyone who couldn’t.”

“It’s not that I can’t really,” Zayn explains. He takes a hesitant step and when he feels that the wood isn’t about to cave, he hurriedly walks over to Liam and sits down next to him before he can change his mind and run back onto the dirt laden ground. “I just can’t swim all that well.”

Liam only nods and doesn’t bother asking him why he’s never learned. He just accepts it, accepts Zayn, and opens the picnic basket. He pulls out several containers, all filled with various items of food, including fruits and sandwich meat and although it’s not anything fancy, Liam hopes that Zayn will like it nonetheless.

They’re eating when Liam decides to bring up the dreaded conversation he knows that Zayn won’t want to have. He figures it’ll go slightly better now that they’ve gotten food in their stomachs, but he knows that regardless, things will get ugly.

When he’d told Louis about his plan, the boy had wished him the best of luck and not much else.

Liam still doesn’t know why he’s friends with the twat.

Zayn’s polished off his sandwich and he’s busy looking out over the water despite his fear of it not that long ago. Liam notices the way his eyes flutter, taking in the surroundings and watching it closely with sharp eyes.

There’s a part of Liam that wonders what it would be like to have the boy beneath him, pupils full blown, mouth open and his name on Zayn’s lips. And Liam realizes he wants that, but not now. He knows how long he’ll have to wait for something like that, just as long as he’s aloud the pleasure in the future.

First, he’s got to get through this conversation, so he opens his mouth and hopes for the best.

“Assuming the rumors are true -“ Liam starts. Zayn quickly looks over at Liam and immediately tenses up.

“They’re true,” Zayn states bluntly, cutting off the other boy.

“Okay. Why?”

Zayn blinks. “Why what?”

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Liam retorts.

The other teen sighs before he shakes his head. “I don’t know.”

“You do know,” Liam counters. He can tell that Zayn’s resolve is slowly cracking and he realizes that they’ll probably be yelling at one another by the time this is over.

“Even if I told you, it wouldn’t make a difference.” Zayn won’t look at him, so he rests his hand on Zayn’s arm in an attempt to get his attention. It works and Zayn is staring directly at Liam. “I’ll still be what they say I am and just because a pretty boy like you thinks they can root themselves into my life like we were best friends from the beginning, only trying to make me feel better about it, doesn’t mean it’s going to change anything.”

Zayn stands up and walks off the dock. He’s headed straight for the path, but he comes to a stop before he can disappear from Liam’s sight. He notices that the boy’s fist are clenching and unclenching and he thinks that if it’s come down to something physical, then he’s ready to take anything Zayn has.

“You did this on purpose,” Zayn speaks. Liam’s still looking at him so he can see when the boy turns around to face him again. He’s not livid, but he’s not happy either. There’s an undescribed emotion on his face and Liam can feel his heart hurt.

“It wasn’t exactly my original intention to corner you into telling me what was going on, but I guess I can’t argue now that it’s happened.” Liam looks solemn. He doesn’t want to yell, and he doesn’t want to fight, but Zayn needs this. He needs to let whatever anger he has out.

“Right, you brought me out here to have a nice time,” Zayn says sarcastically.

“Yeah, I did.” Liam stands and moves off the dock. He doesn’t go near Zayn, giving him the space he needs. “But I also wanted to get to know you.”

Zayn scoffs.

“I know what you think of yourself,” Liam muses. “But do you really believe that someone wouldn’t be worried about you?”

Zayn looks like he’s close to shutting down completely. Liam figures he’s done this his entire life, shut down the emotions he was feeling because no one had been there for him. No one had been there to ask how Zayn was feeling and if he was just genuinely okay.

“You didn’t care in the beginning, so why start now?” Zayn quips and it’s only fair that he does. Liam still continues to feel guilty about that, but he can only be honest.

“I wasn’t aware of what was going on until Louis figured it out and told me. It wasn’t like there were signs up with your name on it, offering sexual favors.”

Zayn flinches. “Don’t pretend you know me, Liam.” The amount of malice that taints Zayn’s tongue is definitely something Liam isn’t use to, but he knows he deserves it to some degree.

“I wouldn’t have talked to you, nor would I have brought you out here if I was going to pretend. I would’ve stayed at school and let all those rumors cloud my judgment about a perfectly misunderstood person,” Liam explains. “At least I’ve eventually made the effort in getting to know you, and while I’m a bit late and there’s no excuse for it, I’m here now, and I’m willing to listen.”

Liam stops speaking and inches closer to Zayn. The other boy is staring at him and while he’s still on guard, his shoulders are slumped.

“Especially when no one else will,” Liam adds. It’s nothing short of a whisper, but Zayn hears it because he closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, knowing what Liam is saying is true.

There’s a sudden rush of emotions, all piling onto Zayn’s chest, suffocating him so that it makes it harder to breath. He can feel his heart hurt and the sound of people whispering and taunting him hit him full force. He can see their faces, hear their laughs and hurtful words and the emotions that he’s kept hidden for so long begin to build up, which eventually spill over and fall down his cheeks.

He’s not full on sobbing, but there are tears that make their way down the boy’s face and Liam takes that as his cue to move towards the boy. He reaches out and wraps his arms around Zayn and the boy curls up into him, burying his face into the crook of Liam’s neck, holding on for dear life.

Liam doesn’t say anything. He just rests his hands against his back, rubbing circles in order to sooth the boy and he’s honestly surprised that this is the reaction that Zayn had. He’d expected fists flying, maybe a couple of bruises and even regretful words being said, but this, this is something Liam hadn’t seen coming.

Zayn’s broken and while Liam knows that the other teen isn’t weak and doesn’t need anyone to save him, he does need someone there for him, a shoulder to cry on and Liam knows that although he questioned himself after he’d asked Zayn out, he realizes now that he’s made the right decision.

Not just for Zayn, but for the both of them.

“I didn’t mean for it to go this far.”

Liam feels the ghost of Zayn’s breath against his neck when he speaks. His voice is small and timid and Liam pulls back to look at him.

“I know you didn’t,” Liam agrees. He gives Zayn a half smile and the boy returns it.

Zayn’s the first to pull away from Liam completely and Liam would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the contact.

“This wasn’t the only reason I brought you out here,” Liam confesses. He thinks now is a good time as any to finish what’s been started. “I know we’ve only been out a few times, but I wanted to make it official.”

Zayn searches Liam’s face, and for what, he doesn’t know but the teen works a hand through his hair and replies, “I’m not going to stop just because we make it official.”

Liam nods. “I know, and I’m not asking you to.”

Zayn only narrows his eyes at Liam. “What?”

“I’m not going to ask you to stop… sleeping around. I can’t say it won’t bother me, because it will, but I can’t and won’t tell you what to do.”

“You’re asking for an open relationship?” Zayn questions.

Liam shakes his head, “No, your side of it will be open.”

“You’re sure this is what you want?”

“Yes and no, but if this is the only way I’m going to have you, then I’ll deal with it.” Liam shrugs. “Besides, I want to do this on your own terms, not because you feel obligated.”

Zayn nods and while he knows he’ll feel guilty about this, he accepts what Liam’s trying to do for him. Liam will be the one he can come home to if he needs it without question or judgment until Zayn can make up his mind about what he wants for himself.

“I should’ve done this a long time ago,” Liam admits.

Zayn bites his lower lip and shakes his head, “Maybe, but what’s done is done and you’re trying now.”

They spend the rest of the evening sitting on the dock and throwing rocks into the water before Liam drives Zayn back home.

x.x.x.x

Liam’s walking to his truck and he realizes that Zayn isn’t there to meet him like he had been the past couple of months. It’s a gesture letting Liam know not to wait up for Zayn because he’s busy with someone else.

And Liam doesn’t want to think about it.

While the past three months had been going great, Louis had noticed the toll it had taken on Liam and he’d even asked the other boy if he’d be able to keep this up for much longer. It was beginning to look like Zayn wasn’t going to make a decision anytime soon, but Liam kept telling himself he needed time.

He’d tried talking to Zayn about it more and while over the past several weeks he’d opened up about what he was doing, there were plenty of times Zayn changed the subject and distracted Liam from asking anything else.

Liam sighs and when he gets home, he notices the lads are waiting by the front door, hoping to hang out with him. He smiles at them, unlocks the front door and when it’s opened, everyone makes a beeline for the kitchen.

“Don’t eat all of my food,” Liam yells.

They’re busy stuffing their faces and chattering about nothing in particular when the doorbell rings.

“I’ll get it,” Niall shouts. He’s hyped up on sugar, which Liam knew was a mistake to let him have, but the other boy had pouted and Liam caved.

Liam can faintly hear the door open and Niall’s muffled voice travels down the hall and when he hears the door shut again, he’s assumed it’s no one important until Niall’s running into the kitchen and exclaiming that Zayn’s here.

Liam snaps his head up and looks at Niall, who only points in the direction of the front of the house. Liam immediately gets up from his seat and goes to greet the other boy.

But what he finds is not what he expected.

Zayn looks worse for wear. His clothes are ruffled and disoriented on his body; his hair’s a mess and when Liam looks at the teen’s face, he sees red.

“What happened?” his tone is grave and Zayn only looks sheepish. He can see the boy glance behind him, and he guesses that his friends have followed him as well to see what’s going on.

“It’s only a busted lip, Liam.”

“…only a busted lip, you’re bleeding!” Liam walks over to the boy and makes a move to check for any other signs of physical damage. Zayn steps away from him though and shakes his head.

“It’s only the lip, Liam,” he says.

The other teen signs, but grabs Zayn’s wrist nonetheless and walks him back into the kitchen so that he can find some paper towels to wet with water.

“You’re not going to tell me who did this, are you?” Liam asks. His friends hadn’t bothered to follow them into the kitchen, giving them some space, which Liam is grateful for. He knows they’ll want answers though, but he still has to find them out himself.

“No, it doesn’t matter.” Zayn hisses when Liam places the wet cloth on his lip, but makes no move to stop the boy from cleaning up his lip and chin.

“It does,” Liam argues.

“Liam, it won’t change anything.”

“Will you tell me what happened at least?” Liam’s stopped dabbing at the open wound and stares at Zayn’s eyes, which are framed by long, full lashes that only enhance his eye color.

Zayn shuffles in his chair, trying to get comfortable. “I met up with someone and when we were getting into it,” Zayn pauses to see if Liam’s alright with telling him this, before he begins again when he notices that the other boy is only watching him, “I realized I didn’t want it anymore. So I told him and he got angry.”

Liam moves his hand and intertwines it with Zayn’s.

“He called me a tease and I just laughed at him, which only made him angry. So he punched me and left.”

“He could’ve –“ Liam starts, but he stops just as quickly because he doesn’t want to say what he’s thinking, what could’ve happened to the boy in front of him.

Zayn nods in understanding, knowing exactly what Liam had planned on saying anyway. “I know, but he didn’t. It’s always been because I wanted to though, and I didn’t expect something like that to happen. Now all I can think about is what if someone doesn’t take no for an answer? I've been lucky so far.”

The conversation stops there and they don’t talk about it again for the rest of the night. Liam takes the opportunity to introduce his friends to Zayn who actually take to him quite well and by the end of the night; they’ve all got Zayn in a much better mood, which only makes Liam happy.

And Zayn decides he’s not going to sleep around anymore.

x.x.x.x

Although they’ve been dating for months now, both boys are now in Liam’s bedroom and Zayn’s busy looking around at everything because it’s the first time he’s seen it.

“Toy Story?” Zayn asks when he notices the dolls sitting on a shelf next to a collection of books. Liam looks slightly embarrassed but he says that he likes the movie and Zayn admits it’s cute.

They’ve got the entire house to themselves; Liam’s family having gone out for the day, but Zayn’s glad because now he’s got some time to spend with Liam, just the two of them together without any interruptions.

“I’ve been thinking,” Zayn begins as he moves over towards Liam, who’s sitting on his bed watching Zayn.

“Uh oh,” Liam jokes. Zayn lightly punches him on the arm, but smiles.

“No really, I’ve been thinking an awful lot lately about what you’ve done for me, and I don’t think I’ve thanked you yet.”

Zayn’s sitting next to him, trying his best to look sincere but his entire demeanor just screams that he’s feeling awkward and Liam knows he’s doing it for him, which only brings a smile to my face.

“I never expected anything of the sort,” Liam says.

“I know, but I want to thank you.”

Liam snaps his gaze up to Zayn’s and he realizes what he means. He shakes his head, “No, Zayn.”

Zayn’s about ready to protest, but Liam talks again before the other male can say anything. “I told you that we were doing this on your own terms and not because you feel obligated to give me something in return, especially sex. I’m not going to have sex with you because you think that’s how you need to thank me.”

Zayn sits in silence until he moves so that he’s facing Liam. “I know that, Liam. But I want this, with you.”

The teen moves his hands so that he’s cupping Liam’s face. He leans in and kisses him hard on the mouth.

“This is what I want,” Zayn mumbles against Liam’s lips before he kisses him again with much more force.

Liam breaks it first and he only gazes at Zayn for a moment before he’s asking _are you sure_ , to which Zayn only response with a nod and their lips find each others again. He lick’s at Liam’s lips, which open so that he can explore the teen’s mouth. He can taste Liam on his tongue and he can’t help the small whimper that escapes his throat.

The kiss has turned desperate and needy, hard and hungry and in a moment, Liam’s got Zayn pinned on the bed, liking the way the other boy is beneath him. Zayn takes the opportunity to run his hands under Liam’s shirt, feeling the boy’s frame and loving the way it feels under his finger tips. They have to break away from kissing, due to lack of air, but Liam only goes for the boy’s shirt instead, trying to undo the button’s there so that he can see more of Zayn. When he can’t get the pesky things undone fast enough, Zayn pushes Liam back so he can sit up and take the shirt off himself.

Zayn throws the shirt on the floor and he can see that Liam’s got his eyes directly on his chest, memorizing every inch of his upper body with his eyes. He notices the way they linger on the tattoos he has and briefly wonders what Liam thinks of them, if he’ll like them or not.

“How many do you have?” Liam breathes out.

Zayn only smirks, “Why don’t you find out?”

Liam raises his eyebrows and moves so that he can help Zayn with his pants and boxers, which he promptly throws on the ground, next to Zayn’s shirt. He’s completely naked now and after he’s done taking in all of Zayn, he pushes the boy back on the bed, and crawls back over him.

“You’re okay with this?” Liam asks one more time. His voice is slightly labored, and he needs to hear that Zayn’s really okay with going all the way. Zayn only responds by pulling the other boy down on top of him, kissing him to give him his answer. It’s rough and hot and Zayn can feel Liam’s hands on him now, ghosting over every curve and dip of his skin. His fingers are light and playful and never stop on one area of his body for too long.

Liam breaks the kiss and moves his lips to Zayn’s neck. He bites and nips, hoping there’s a mark there later, before he licks over each and every one. He then moves on to Zayn’s collar bone and steadily goes further down until he’s running his tongue over the boy’s nipples, biting and licking until they’ve hardened. He descends even further than that, lightly scraping his teeth along Zayn’s stomach and eventually he comes to rest right above the boy’s cock. Liam glances up at the other male, noticing that Zayn’s watching him with curious eyes that wonder if he’s really going to do what he thinks he is.

Zayn opens his mouth to protest, but Liam only grins and cuts him off by taking the head of the boy’s prick into his mouth. He takes his time with it, caressing it gently so he can get use to the taste and feel of it on his tongue. He eventually swallows down Zayn even further, working a hand over the base of the cock. Zayn responds by moaning and bucking his hips up, which Liam holds down with his other hand.

“Liam, _oh_ ,” Zayn murmurs. He’s lost in the pure pleasure of Liam giving him head and the only thing he’s able to do is chant Liam’s name. The only other sound coming from the room aside from Zayn’s scratchy voice is the wet sucking Liam’s mouth is making.

Liam, who’s too busy making sure that Zayn’s feeling good, moves his hand to fondle Zayn’s balls, which earns him another moan, and he bobs his head while working his tongue over the tip of Zayn’s shaft, licking over the slit and gathering any pre-come that’s managed to make its way out. He looks up through thick eyelashes and notices that Zayn’s now watching him. Zayn can see Liam’s mouth wrapped tightly around his length, pink and glistening with spit and it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Zayn moves his hand so he can rest his thumb against the side of Liam’s mouth, feeling the way the boy’s sucking on him with eagerness.

Zayn then moves his hand upwards, working it into Liam’s hair, encouraging the boy by massaging his scalp. Liam continues sucking, moving his hand that had been playing with Zayn’s balls, further down until he’s using his finger to rub against Zayn’s hole.  Zayn parts his thighs, allowing Liam to move slightly closer into him. He works his finger over Zayn’s entrance, but doesn’t slide in; he hasn’t gotten the chance to grab the lube, but he works his finger over it, reminding Zayn that the night is far from over.

“I’m gonna come, Li,” Zayn says, and Liam backs off, sliding his mouth off the boy’s length. He licks his lips and Zayn’s drawn to the sight of Liam’s mouth. His lips are swollen, wet and puffy from blowing him which only has Zayn licking his lips and pulling the boy towards him so he can kiss him. He can taste himself on the other boy and he knows he’s more than ready for Liam to fuck him.

“You’re wearing too much clothing and they need to come off so you can fuck me properly,” Zayn growls.

Liam doesn’t need to be told twice.

He stands, and makes his way over to his dresser to grab a bottle of lube and a condom from the bottom drawer. When he returns to the bed, he finds that Zayn’s lazily playing with himself, waiting for Liam to shed his clothing so they can continue on with their game. Liam peels off his clothing, and Zayn watches as the boy strip teases him. He’s growing impatient but the sight of Liam’s slightly muscular body, his toned shoulders, and abs make up for it. Eventually, his gaze lands on the boy cock, thick and hard and Zayn realizes that he can’t wait until he can get his mouth on it. He figures he’ll have to save that for a later date though, because all he wants is Liam in him now.

Zayn motions for Liam to get back on the bed and the boy does so, settling over the other teen. He uses the lube to slick up his fingers before he pushes for Zayn to open his thighs back up for him. He does so immediately and soon, Liam’s got a finger knuckle deep within him, stretching him open. Liam takes his time moving his finger around before he adds another, not wanting to hurt the other boy. Zayn eventually tells Liam he can add another, and soon he’s moving his hips around Liam, working himself on his digits.

The feeling is good, washing over his body and filling him up and soon Zayn is crying out when Liam brushes over that sensitive bundle of nerves. Zayn can hardly take anymore and he before he can stop himself, he whines, “Liam, now, please.”

“You’re so pretty when you beg,” Liam smirks and he gives the other boy a quick kiss before pulling his fingers out of Zayn and slipping on the condom. He uses the lube again to slick himself up before he gets into position. Liam notices that Zayn spreads his legs just a little wider and Liam tries his best to hold in the moan at having this boy so pliant and ready for him.

Liam moves so that the head of his cock is against Zayn’s wet opening before he pushes into the boy. He takes his time, going slow as not to accidentally cause any damage, and partly because there’s a piece of him that wants Zayn to feel every inch of Liam. When he looks at the other boy, making sure that Zayn’s alright, he sees that Zayn’s head is resting against the pillow, eyes closed with his mouth slightly opened in an o shape.

He feels satisfied knowing he’s the one causing Zayn so much pleasure and no one else.

Liam slides in all the way until he’s balls deep in the other boy. He gives the other male a few seconds to adjust and Zayn uses that time to wrap his legs tightly around Liam’s waist. The olive-skinned teen bucks up, and Liam takes that as his cue to finally move. He pulls out all the way until only the tip of his length is still inside the boy before snapping his hips and burying himself deep within Zayn again.

Their rhythm is off at first, both knowing that they’re not attuned to one another’s body yet, but they waste no time in making up for it because Zayn’s whispering _harder_ , _faster_ and Liam’s pounding into him, sending jolts of pleasure throughout both of their beings. Their bodies, sweat-slicked and flushed, press closer together every time Liam moves his hips. He buries his face into Zayn’s neck, moaning and pressing kisses there while nipping at the skin. They’re both close to release and Liam’s still sucking on Zayn’s skin, feeling like he can’t get enough of the boy.

Zayn claws at Liam’s back, arching off the bed when Liam finds that sensitive spot, hitting it over and over again. Liam moves his hand between their bodies, grasping Zayn’s throbbing cock and works it slowly along with his hip movements, increasing the pleasure the other boy is feeling. Zayn’s mumbling incoherently now, and Liam gets it, feels the fire throughout his veins too. They’re both on the verge of release and Liam’s glad he’ll be the one to take them there.

“Come on, Zayn. I know you can feel me fucking you,” he whispers. “I want you to come for me.” He’s still thrusting into the boy and working his cock and Zayn feels nothing but pure unadulterated pleasure. Liam continues whispering in the boys ear, and Zayn finds that he can’t hold on much longer and soon comes, hot and thick, his spunk coating both his and Liam’s stomach.

Liam continues moving, feeling his orgasm closing in on him from the way Zayn’s muscles have tightened up around him, and Zayn moves his head so that he can kiss the other boy. He mumbles against Liam’s lips, telling him he’s done a wonderful job and asking him to follow Zayn over the edge with him.

It’s not long before Liam comes too, buried within the other boy and calling out his name.

They’re both sweaty and their breathing labored, but they’re smiling at one another and eventually Liam slips out and lays besides Zayn, not bothering to clean either one of them up yet. They sit in silence, limbs feeling like jelly, just staring at one another until Zayn begins to wriggle around. Liam tells him to hold on a moment before he’s moving out of bed, disposing of the condom and using the shirt he’d had on previously to clean them both up as best as he can.

When he’s done, Liam climbs back into bed next to Zayn and wraps them both up in his comforter. He slings an arm around Zayn’s waist and the other boy rests his head against Liam’s shoulders. Their breathing has calmed, but they can still feel the after effects of their orgasms.

“You’re staying here tonight,” Liam states.

Zayn snorts “Your parents?”

“Won’t mind.”

Zayn shifts his head so that he can stare at Liam. “So you’ve done this before then? You’ve had other boys up in your room?”

Liam can see that Zayn’s just curious, not angry. It’s only a question and if anyone would understand, it’d be Zayn. But Liam just shakes his head, “No.”

Zayn leaves it at that and settles in against the other boy’s side.

“Thank you,” Zayn hums. Liam can feel the other male’s breath against his skin and it feels nice.

“What for?” he asks.

“Loving me,” Zayn replies. The boy’s breathing has gone shallow and Liam can tell that he’s fallen asleep.

The words don’t startle him like he thought they would, in fact he knows those words are true and he can only hope that Zayn returns them one day.

Liam smiles before falling asleep too.


End file.
